


Hate and Regret

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minerva’s story, Poetry, Tenn is saved Violet dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Minerva’s home was where she was happy, but not where her sister was. Clementine destroyed both of those homes, took everything from her, and Minerva knew she had the right to despise her for that.
Relationships: Clementine & Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Tenn
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Kudos: 1





	1. Sister Mine

I love my home, 

This home, I define, 

Here in this school, 

As this family of mine. 

My dear sister, Sophie, 

My sweet brother, Tenn, 

My soft petal, Violet, 

They were my best friends. 

But then on that day, on a run for supplies, 

We were ambushed and traded away, 

In exchange for safety, Sophie and I were taken, 

Many tears were shed on the way. 

When we arrived, we expected not, 

To be treated so warmly as if we were kin, 

To be given fresh meals and comfortable beds, 

“I will fight for this place, and this war we will win.”

I love this home, 

My home, I define, 

Here, in the Delta, 

This new family of mine. 

For rejecting all the gifts that could better our lives, 

For fighting and twisting my head with her lies, 

I pledged them my loyalty by taking her life, 

“I’m so sorry...” I cried, “Goodnight, sister mine...”


	2. How Much I Hate You So

For taking over after Marlon had died, 

For stealing the heart of one I used to know, 

For leading my family into danger and death, 

You should know how much I hate you so. 

For ruining our plan to take you peacefully, 

For making your people fight and endangering my own, 

For unhinging my mind and taking my brother, 

Yes, you should know, “How much I hate you so...”


End file.
